


Old Wars and New Beginnings

by Toastwritesbadfanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunay, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Laith, Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty AU, Tags May Change, This is weird, Voltron au, im sorry for all i do to lance, klance, shallura - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastwritesbadfanfiction/pseuds/Toastwritesbadfanfiction
Summary: So, a new generation of rulers have been crowned, their plan? joining together to destroy the Galra Empire.basically, the paladins try to unite the six kingdoms to take down the galrans. each kingdom was formed based on the race of the founders. Each race has specific markings. yadda yadda. lets get on with it.





	Old Wars and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Im working on art for this story, ill add links later.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry this chapter is so short. its all just context

Once upon a time, there were seven kingdoms living distant from each other.   
The caelum, guardians of the sky.   
The marique, guardians of the water.  
The Silva, Guardians of the Forest.  
The Ignus, spirits of Fire.   
The Terra, guardians of the land.  
The Galra, bringers of destruction.  
And the Magia, Leaders Of Magic.

All of this began when the kingdom Magia was attacked by the Galran Army. Then the Caelum were attacked, and then the ignus. eventually the kingdoms reached war, eventually meeting a stalemate. this lasted for 15 years. now another attack from the galra is imminent. and the six other kingdoms will have to forget their prior assumptions about the other kingdoms.

(A/n) just a little context for you)

Lance of The Marique Kingdom is next in line for the crown. With his Mother bedridden and the imminent attack from the Galra approaching, he has enough on his plate. 

King Keith of the Ignus kingdom has ruled over his domain since he was 14, when his mother, Queen Krolia, went missing in the first Galra War. 

Princess Katie of the Silva, is thrust into the position of queen when her Father and older brother are taken by the galra. she is the one to ally with another kingdom, the Terra.

king Shiro of caelum, has been trying to gather an allied force to defeat the galra since he was crowned. however a recent drought has his kingdom in sheds, his kingdom is his first priority.

Queen Allura of Magia is the second to initiate an alliance, this time with the caelum to try and help them through this trying time.

Prince Hunk and Queen Shay of the Terra Kingdom are the madly in love duo who rule the most peaceful and prosperous nation. they are allied with the Silvans.


End file.
